A liquid crystal display apparatus has been used in a wide variety of applications including a television, a smart phone, a personal computer monitor, and a digital camera, and the applications have been further expanding. As a result, such forms that the liquid crystal display apparatus is embedded in various structures have been adopted in some applications of the liquid crystal display apparatus. Specific examples of such applications include: an operation information screen in a railway vehicle (e.g., the next-station guide display of a passenger vehicle); display portions, such as various meters and a navigation system arranged in the instrument panel and console of an automobile; various meters of the cockpit of an airplane; and a monitor arranged in a hospital, a security office, a combat information center, or the like. In each of such forms, in response to a demand in terms of the protection and/or design of the liquid crystal display apparatus, a cover sheet having a transmission portion corresponding to a display region of the liquid crystal display apparatus may be arranged on the viewer side of the liquid crystal display apparatus as required. In each of such forms, a step occurs between the outermost surface of a portion having embedded therein the liquid crystal display apparatus (e.g., the outermost surface of a casing, a wall, a monitor desk, or the cover sheet arranged as required) and the display screen of the apparatus, and the step may affect the viewability of the apparatus depending on an application and/or a situation. A technology involving arranging a neutral density filter on the viewer side has been proposed for making it difficult to recognize the step (Patent Literature 1). However, the technology involves a problem in that the display screen itself darkens, though it becomes difficult to recognize the step.